


The Barn

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Series: Team Castiel: The Holy Quartet [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Depression, Falling In Love, M/M, Old Barn, Pining, Suicide Attempt, Thunderstorms, lighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: The character of Castiel created by Eric Kripke. Based off of CW’s SUPERNATURAL. Takes place roughly two days/nights after episode 15 x 03′s ending. Angel's titles and abilities loosely based off of myth. Inspired by fan art of Castiel spreading his arms wide open and looking up to the clouds, in the middle of a thunderstorm.Angels:CASTIEL: Angel of ThursdayLAILAH: Night, ConceptionJOPHIEL: Wisdom, Understanding, JudgementAGLIBOL: Angel of the Moon (ex-God).Castiel has taken refuge with his three friends and aids them whenever he is able to. They are out driving when Castiel recognizes an old barn as the same location where he and Dean Winchester first met, years ago...
Relationships: Aglibol/Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lailah/Jophiel
Series: Team Castiel: The Holy Quartet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585636
Kudos: 8





	The Barn

Four angels exit a bar, when a small pack of vampires pull into the lot. The angels slow, and try and veer off to the side to avoid confrontation. The first vampire to exit the car calls out to the angels as they reach their jeep parked at the other end of the lot. He stares after Lailah, with a fury passion.

"Lailah! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He sneers viciously, and raises a hand as if he were only interested in polite conversation. Lailah rolls his eyes and turns around, with a plastic smile on his face.

"Terry! Long time no fighty! Decided to take a break from the killing spree in Kansas City?" A recent bloodbath (supposedly caused by a vampire nest) had been reported on angel radio, but just for the sake of keeping all informed on current events. All angels had been ordered to avoid as much confrontation with vampires as possible. The dwindling population of seraphs had put everyone on high alert and self-preservation had taken precedent to soldiering their namesake around, protecting humans. In other words, no fight was worth another angel’s life. If a severe crisis were to arrive at any point in time, allowances were to be made. As if that didn’t mean every day, here on out? 

The other vampires who were riding in the same car step behind their leader, as if ready for a fight. They were all in an off limits zone, the parking lot being included with the actual safe-spot bar, so no one was going to leave with blood in his mouth. But that didn’t make the incident any less irritating. Terry continues to goad Lailah, hoping to push him past his limit.

"Surprised to see you’re still alive. Still no wings, though? Any angel juice left in that vessel, at all?" The others sneer, but keep their fangs in. The truth being that everyone was just plain tired of one another. Even the opportunity to talk down an angel before grabbing a drink (stolen blood from the hospital on the menu), didn’t satisfy nowadays. Castiel and Jophiel stand behind Lailah, daring the vampires to try anything stupid. Aglibol steps in front of Lailah, trying to prevent anything embarrassing from occurring. His smile is so heart-felt and pure that it's almost mean.

"You know that if you so much as let your fangs out, you’ll burn where you stand? The witch who runs this place has spelled this lot to a level where most don’t even bother looking others in the eye, if they aren’t belonging to the group they came in with. We were just leaving. Hope you have a nice night. And Be Well!" Aglibol forces a friendly smile while thinking to himself 'How many died tonight, because of this blood-sucker? How many innocent lives? At the hands of a monster who would suck the life out of a pre-school for dinner, if given access?' A part of him respected the no-kill zones set up, over the years. But when confronting monsters like Terry and his gang, and to be banned from drawing his blade.. The other vampires are already bored and call Terry to join them. Lailah waves goodbye, ending the conversation.

"Your children seem to need your help in getting the door open. We’d better let you go. It was awful running into you like this, call me, Kay?, Bye-bye!" Terry starts to respond, but the four angels are already in the jeep. Jophiel gives Terry the finger from the rear window, as Aglibol speeds out of the parking lot. 

"That was awkward." Castiel sighs, glad to have avoided actually fighting with the gang of vampires. Jophiel folds his arms, grumpily.

"That was a friggin’ waste of time. How are those creeps still alive? Aren’t hunters usually more on top of crap like that? Do they even care anymore? It’s not as if we’re allowed to do anything about it." Rather than respond to Jophiel right away, Castiel leans his head against the window. He thinks of Benny. While his initial reaction to the vampire had been untrusting, he couldn’t deny that Dean survived Purgatory and escaped successfully because of him. Rumor had it that Benny had even chosen to remain sick, with little access to blood, in a resistance to feeding on humans. Cas remembered Dean mentioning bringing Benny hospital blood, to try and help. He finds himself defending the species, to his friends.

"Not all vampires deserve to be killed. Some can be useful, they may even care to help the innocent, at times." Jophiel stares at Castiel as if he’d grown a second head. Both are in the back seat. Jophiel is annoyed by Castiel's attitude.

"Are you out of your mind? When was the last time you even killed a vampire, before the new law? And we heard, but didn’t believe, that you helped keep a were-wolf safe for a stretch and then let him escape? What’s happened to you, man?" Aglibol and Lailah are quiet in the front of the car. Aglibol clears his throat. 

"Calm down, Jophiel. Times have changed. I’m sure Castiel had his reasons…."

"You know, ever since that demon trash Meg tried to seduce him, Castiel never really bothered to help with..." Jophiel stops. Castiel’s stare is deadly. Lailah shakes his head, annoyed at it all.

"Let’s just drive in silence, for once. Please? You’re all giving me a head ache." He starts fixing his hair out of nervous habit.

No one says anything for a long time. Day has come and gone again, since Castiel’s suicide attempt. The three angels had been glad they'd been there for him, but were at the same time sad that they'd had to witness his action of self-harm. While the expectation was to get Cas to open up in the bar and to explain himself, mostly the night out had been just drinking, staring at the ceiling, the floor, the table top. Cas had barely said a word, all evening. He was the only one who didn’t sing, when the other three signed up for karaoke slots. Some of the patrons scoffed him for it. When an angel walks into a bar with a stage and a microphone available to him, there are expectations. Angels’ voices have been known to heal and regenerate anyone listening, through music. Mostly to the benefit of humans, certain species of the supernatural hungered for the medicine that was an angel's voice, depending on the angel. Castiel had been brought back from the dead so many times that all assumed there had to be some benefit from being in his presence when he sang. But Castiel just stared ahead of himself, not touching his drink in front of him, the whole time.

They drive on a bit further. After awhile Castiel recognizes a landmark on his side of the car. He scans the land up ahead, and sees a dirt road nearing. He tries to get Aglibol's attention.

"Aglibol, turn left at the next exit." Aglibol finds Castiel’s eyes in the rearview mirror, suspicious. 

"Why?" Not that they were in any hurry to be anywhere. But Castiel’s silence had been worrisome enough, since they found him at the rest stop, where they witnessed Castiel attempting to take his own life. And there was nothing of import within the vicinity as far as Aglibol could tell. But Cas pleads with him, so the jeep makes a sharp turn onto what seems to be an abandoned road leading to an old farm. When they pull up next to a barn seemingly wasting away to nothing, thunder can be heard in the near distance. Lailah jumps in his seat and claps his hands together. 

"Hallelujiah, praise What’s-His-Face! I’m over-due for a re-charge!!! I’m actually at 7% right now." Whenever there was a major thunder storm, angels had the opportunity to chase thunder and hopefully get struck by lightning. While not giving you lasting power, a bolt of lightning could charge an angel to full power, sometimes on an archangel level, for 24 to 48 hours. After that, the power would slowly drain to whatever level of charge the angel had been at when first getting struck. But those first hours especially were prime. If you wanted to know what it was like to be Superman or Captain Marvel and you were also an angel, you ran out to meet the lighting every chance there was a thunderstorm in the vicinity....While not giving angels the same gift of flight as to when they had their wings, it was an upgrade from driving and helped out when running into trouble with monsters. The only thing that was safer than getting struck by lightning in protecting angels was hiding out in heaven's hidden chambers, if allowed in. Unfortunately, certain strictures have been set up where even the elevator leading to the public areas of heaven were closed for business, for the most part. Mainly due to short staffing. An angel now needed to be waiting at both the bottom and the top of the elevator for it to be legal for access, but with the dwindling numbers….Breaking and entering was an option, but difficult and too much trouble for the most part.

The four angels get out of the jeep and Lailah and Jophiel sprint out to the open fields, looking up in the air. It hasn’t started to rain yet, but they’re hopeful. Aglibol starts to follow them but realizes Castiel isn’t with him. He sees Cas enter the barn alone. Sighing heavily, Aglibol longingly looks up at the sky and then heads back to join Castiel.

******

In the barn, Castiel carefully retraces his steps. The sigils on the walls have faded and with the chipped paint, were now of no use protecting hunters from demons or monsters if they were to take shelter there. The table that Dean had been standing next to when Cas first laid eyes on him is gone, and there are empty beer cans and burnt cigarettes in the corner. When Castiel reaches the point where he first met Dean Winchester he stops and looks up at the ceiling. Some of the roof is missing. He remembers parts of the barn rumbling and unhinging on his first arrival to the site. While he’d never forgive himself for wearing Jimmy Novak, stealing his life from him and his family, he was thankful for the protection his vessel gave to Bobby Singer and Dean, when they first met. 

Castiel thinks back to the moment he first spoke to Dean. How Dean had responded by stabbing him in the heart. Then the wonder and curiosity in his eyes, when Castiel just stared back at him. Even then there was no hate. Not disgust or even really any fear, on Dean’s side. The last look Dean gave him before he left the bunker, the day Rowena died, the day he killed Belphegor, burning Jack’s body to a crisp…Dean had never looked so angry. There was so much hurt, so much accusation in that stare. 'What could I do to take away the pain? What do you need?' Castiel had hoped his absence from Dean’s life could be a start of new healing for them both. But now he wonders if just by Castiel’s existing, Dean would never be free to feel joy or pleasure in life, again. Aglibol approaches Castiel, not sure what they’re doing inside the barn when a thunderstorm is brewing outside.

"Castiel [thunder can be heard rumbling], you need to recharge. When was the last time you were caught in a thunderstorm? You look worn, almost human. Please come outside with me." Castiel looks around the barn, wanting to understand why he was chosen out of all the angels to call on Dean. Why he failed, with every attempt to do the right thing? He thinks to himself 'I’d do anything, if it meant you could rest. If it meant that you could be happy, with your brother, for the rest of your life. Don’t you understand that I don’t care what happens to me? Everything I’ve done since I met you has been for you, because of you…' Aglibol puts a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. Cas turns around to look at him. 

"What are you doing?" Aglibol removes his hand, trying not to look hurt. He knows he’ll never take the place of Dean Winchester, in Castiel’s heart. It was a lost cause. Friendship was the most he could hope for, at this point.

"Let’s join Lailah and Jophiel. The rain’s begun to fall and we have a real chance of catching the lightning, tonight. It sounds brutal, out there." He holds out a hand to Castiel. To himself...'You don’t care for me, in that way. But I’ll take what I can get.' Out loud he says "I’m here for you, Castiel. Please, come outside. For me?"

Castiel looks down and sees a hand reaching out for him. It’s the wrong one. But he takes it anyway. Aglibol pulls Castiel into him, their noses almost touching. Castiel reluctantly looks up into Abligol’s eyes. He knows that look, too well. Hannah, Gadreel, …..Meg. I need to be careful, so as not to lose you too. 

"Alright." Cas takes one last look at the barn before turning to leave with Aglibol. Outside, Lailah and Jophiel can be seen holding each other, in the rain. A burst of lightning striking them simultaneously, making their vessels glow so bright that even Cas and Aglibol have to look away. When the lightning is gone, both angels stay connected, kissing each other tenderly. Castiel starts. 

"How long have they…."

"A little over a year. I’m surprised you didn’t know. They’re not as discreet about it, as they used to be." Aglibol sounds sad, almost jealous, but Castiel doesn’t push. He gently lets go of Aglibol’s hand and heads out into the storm. Lightning strikes again, but misses Castiel by a mile. Aglibol joins his side a few minutes later. 

"Let’s hope for a lucky strike." They both look at each other. Castiel forces a smile.

"And soon." Cas opens his arms and looks up into sky, letting himself get drenched with rain. Minutes later, the lightning finds its mark. Castiel feels the warmth and electricity surge through his body. Aglibol reaches out and puts a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, absorbing some of the lightning into his own vessel. They glow bright, together. Castiel closes his eyes and prays to the sky above him...

"I will fight for you. For all of you. I will live for Dean’s happiness, for Sam’s pureness of heart. I will always be thinking of you, Jack. Will burn for all of you. Will redeem myself to you, Kelly. Forgive me Mary, for everything I’ve done to your family, and know I’m the one guilty for your death. For Dean’s anger. For Sam’s broken heart. I will give all of me to your family, and your loved ones. If I could erase myself from Dean’s memory…If I could give him back his chance at peace…..I will try my best to give the Winchesters a life of never-ending joy. I will come when they call, and turn the other way when they cast me out. I belong to the Winchesters, and I will love them for the remainder of the my days, but quietly…so as not to be a bother."

Thunder rumbles. The winds howl, and the rain falls in buckets, drenching Castiel’s coat. Four angels burn bright amongst the fields….Four angels in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> *If anyone knows who created the fan art with Castiel holding his arms open and lightning surrounding him, with the sky dark in the background, could you credit that person's username in the comments, or pass it on to them about the fic? I just don't want to take credit for an idea that wasn't originally mine, as far as the ending image in the story goes. I'm still looking for it on my tumblr, but am having trouble located the original source of the art. --> I believe the art I'm thinking of is by sketching-fox on tumblr. Whoever it is, the pic is stunning!!!!


End file.
